Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 217
=Summary= (NOTE: for steps in the Yugi Muto vs. Yami Bakura Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) Enter the 3 Divine Beasts *The Pharaoh just retrieved his Millennium Puzzle. His BA is replenished and he is ready to call upon the 3 Divine Beasts to battle Zorc. **The Pharaoh Summons Obelisk the Tormentor", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra".. *Meanwhile back at the Dark RPG table: : Yami Yugi "With this, the outcome ain't certain anymore! Bakura!" : Yami Bakura: "Psh! Ye've Summoned the 3 Divine Beasts! Yugi! It'd seem this is the Last Turn! We don't need this table anymore! Obviously, the outcome of this battle will decide the fate of the world! I don't need ''this body anymore... I'll go back to having my true and original form!" * Zorc is displayed over the table. * : 'Yami Yugi:' "''You lowlife...! Like I suspected: you ARE Zorc...!" : Yami Bakura: (evil laughter) "Yuugi! Let's head over to the battlefield!" : Yami Yugi: "You've asked for it!" * And with that, Yami Bakura transfers his and Yami Yugi's soul into the Dark RPG, entering respectively Zorc and the Pharaoh. : Pharaoh: "Great Evil God! I shall defeat you with the power of the 3 Mystical Beasts!" : Zorc Necrophades" "Come at me! You pathetic Gods! Do not think you shall be able to triumph over the Dark Power!" Complete Obscurity : Pharaoh: "Go! Obelisk the Tormentor! Unleash the anger of the Land into the Evil God!" * Obelisk rams into Zorc with its right shoulder and pushes it back, making it crash upon one of the outer perimeter walls. : Pharaoh: "Slifer the Sky Dragon! Inflict the judgment of the sky on the Evil God!" * Slifer shoots its "Summon Lightning Impact" and Zorc roars in pain. * : Pharaoh: "And... Winged Dragon of Ra! Use your light to dispel the Dark of the Evil God!" * Ra creates a tornado and flies into the obscurity covering the skies. It then shoots a beam of light towards Zorc, hitting him fully. : Pharaoh: "Deliver the final blow! Simultaneous Attack of the 3 Mystical Beasts! God Hand Crusher! Thunder Force! God Phoenix!" * Two of the attacks force Zorc into the ground while Ra dives towards it. : Pharaoh: "Complete annihilation!" * Ra turns into "God Phoenix" and rams into Zorc, causing an explosion and a column of fire which pushes the defenders backwards. ** Kaiba, who hasn't missed anything, looks baffled at the situation. *** Ra flies out of the tornado, resumes its normal form. The skies begin to clear and the sun comes out. Everyone claims victory, but the Pharaoh keeps on looking serious and is sure that it wasn't enough. Die Hard Great Evil God * As he had predicted, Zorc soon emerges from his crater and shifts the moon, provoking a solar eclipse! The light is gone and Egypt is covered in complete obscurity. ** The Pharaoh orders his three Gods to attack before the light is gone. However Zorc grabs Ra's right leg and comes out of the hole. Obelisk grabs onto Zorc's right leg and tries to hold it on place as they fly upwards. Zorc begins building up energy, claiming that the Dark in on its hands. A purplish fog surrounds the area and the light is totally obscured. *** Slifer and Ra try to counter-attack, but Zorc blocks their attacks and claims that his Dark now surpasses the Light. It uses its "Dark Slash" Technique to turn all 3 Gods into stone statues. He partly crushes Obelisk, causing the Pharaoh to lose part of his BA. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. Yami Bakura Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Silent Swordsman LV4" (3000/1000) and "Marshmallon" (300/500) in Attack Position and "Marshmallon Glasses". Yami Bakura has 1600 Life Points remaining and controls "Necro Soldier" (100/100) in Defense Position, "Cursed Twin Dolls" and three set cards. Turn 11: Yugi Yugi draws "Silent Magician LV0". On Yugi's Standby Phase, the effect of "Necro Soldier" activates, allowing Yami Bakura to Special Summon another "Necro Soldier" (0/0) in Defense Position. The effect of the recently summoned "Necro Soldier" then activates, allowing Bakura to Special Summon a third "Necro Soldier" (0/0) from his Deck in Defense Position. The effect of "Silent Swordsman LV4" activates ("Silent Swordsman LV4" → "Silent Swordsman LV5": 3000 → 3500/1000). Yugi Normal Summons "Silent Magician LV0" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Marshmallon" and "Silent Magician LV0" then attack and destroy two "Necro Soldiers". Yugi attempts to use "Silent Swordsman LV4" to attack the third "Necro Soldier", but Yami Bakura activates his face-down "Narrow Corridor" to prevent Yugi from attacking with more than two monsters during each of his Battle Phases. The two "Necro Soldiers" return as Phantoms. Turn 12: Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Counterbalance". The effect of "Silent Magician LV0" activates, increasing its LV by one and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Silent Magician LV0" → Silent Magician LV1": 1000 → 1500/1000). Yami Bakura activates "Counterbalance". Now during each player's End Phase, the turn player must send cards equal to the number of monsters on the field from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard. However, the effect of "Counterbalance" will not affect Yami Bakura as he doesn't have a Graveyard. Yami Bakura then Normal Summons "Necro Mannequin" (500/500) in Defense Position. He then activates his face-down "Necro Cycle". Now once during either player's turn, Bakura can use this card to Special Summon a "Necro Mannequin" from his Deck. Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Necro Cycle" to Special Summon another "Necro Mannequin" (500/500) in Defense Position. Turn 13: Yugi Yugi draws. On Yugi's Standby Phase, the effect of "Silent Swordsman LV5" activates ("Silent Swordsman LV5" → "Silent Swordsman LV6": 3500 → 4000/1000). Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Necro Cycle" to Special Summon another "Necro Mannequin" (500/500) in Defense Position. "Silent Swordsman LV6" attacks & destroys Bakura's "Necro Soldier". "Silent Magician LV1" attacks & destroys Yami Bakura's first "Necro Mannequin". "Necro Soldier" and "Necro Mannequin" then return as Phantoms. On Yugi's End Phase, the effect of "Counterbalance" activates (Yugi's Deck: 28 → 17) (Yugi 1000 → 3200). Turn 14: Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Necro Wall" ("Silent Magician LV1" → "Silent Magician LV2": 1500 → 2000/1000). Yami Bakura then Normal Summons "Necro Wall" (0/0) in Defense Position. Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Necro Wall" to Special Summon two "Necro Wall Tokens" (0/0 for both) in Defense Position (one for each Zombie-type monster on the field other than "Necro Wall"). Turn 15: Yugi Yugi draws. On Yugi's Standby Phase, the effect of "Silent Swordsman LV6" activates ("Silent Swordsman LV6" → "Silent Swordsman LV7": 4000 → 4500/1000). "Silent Swordsman LV7" and "Silent Magician LV2" attack & destroy Yami Bakura's two "Necro Wall Tokens". Yugi then activates "Aria From Beyond" to target "Spirit Sword of Sealing" from Yami Bakura's Removed from Play Zone, and activate "Spirit Sword of Sealing" on his side of the field. Yugi then uses the effect of "Spirit Sword of Sealing" to target "Silent Swordsman LV7" and remove it from play. On Yugi's End Phase, the effect of "Counterbalance" activates (Yugi's Deck 16 → 5) (Yugi 3200 → 5400). Turn 16: Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Necro Jar" ("Silent Magician LV2" → "Silent Magician LV3": 2000 → 2500/1000). Yami Bakura then Normal Summons "Necro Jar" (1100/800) in Attack Position. "Necro Jar" attacks "Silent Magician LV3" (Due to its first effect, "Necro Jar" is unaffected by "Marshmallon Glasses"). "Silent Magician LV3" destroys "Necro Jar" (Bakura 1600 → 200). Since "Necro Jar" was destroyed in battle, its effect activates, forcing Yugi to send one Card from his Deck to the Graveyard for every 300 Battle Damage that Yami Bakura took. Yami Bakura took 1400 Battle Damage (Yugi's Deck: 5 → 1). (Yugi 5400 → 6200). Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Necro Wall" to Special Summon another two "Necro Wall Tokens" (0/0 for both) in Defense Position. Turn 17: Yugi Yugi draws (Yugi's Deck: 1 → 0). He then Tributes "Marshmallon" and "Silent Magician LV3" in order to Tribute Summon "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates the effect of "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" (explained next episode). Duel concludes next episode. Quotes Mistakes * In the dub, when Yugi uses "Spirit Sword Of Sealing" to remove "Silent Swordsman LV7" from the field, "Silent Swordsman LV6" is seen being pinned to the wall instead (with 4000 ATK instead of 4500). Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes